Amor congelado
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Natsu va de pesca junto con Happy, Gray y Juvia, pero Erza aparece y se lleva a Happy y Juvia, que pasará con Natsu y Gray?.Segundo capitulo para mayores, Gray x Natsu
1. Vamos de Pesca!

_Hola este es mi primera historia aquí, esperaba hacer un one-shot pero salió algo mas largo ^^U_

_es Yaoi de Gray x Natsu, no lo leas si no te gusta._

_en el segundo capitulo hay contenido +18_

_Quedaste advertido._

_y para los demas, disfruten .w._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000_

Era una tarde cálida en Magnolia, Natsu y sus amigos volvían de una misión donde consiguieron lo suficiente como para pagar la renta de Lucy y para usarlo un poco en sus propios asuntos. Cuando llegan a casa de Lucy y se despiden de ella, Erza parte hacia el gremio junto con su conjunto de maletas detrás suyo.

Una vez que solo quedan Natsu, Happy y Gray, el gato azul algo cansado le dice al peli rosa -Natsu te parece si vamos a pescar? Aun no anochece y tengo hambre- dijo Happy tocándose su estomago que parecía estarle pidiendo comida, Natsu parecía estar de la misma forma.

- Si la verdad yo también,Gray quieres acompañarnos?- Gray, que estaba algo distraído mirando si alguien lo seguía (Juvia probablemente), no se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando, el pelirosado dándose cuenta de que no respondería le golpea el brazo para que atine.

Aughh oye que te pasa!? – decía Gray frotándose el brazo y mirando a Natsu enojado.

– Te hice una pregunta- lo mira con la misma cara y comienzan a acercarse.

-Oigan oigan no peleen, Natsu te quería preguntar si querías venir con nosotros a pescar- decía Happy tratando de apurar el asunto.

-Para qué? Acaso eres tan pobre que no tienes comida?-dijo Gray sin dejar de mirar a Natsu

-Oh quieres pelear? – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Natsu.

Iban a empezar a golpearse cuando de repente alguien aparece del puente que se abalanza hacia el chico de pelo oscuro.

-Gray-sama! Deberías ir, yo los acompaño, y ya que controlo el agua puedo hacer que tengan más de 50 peces en menos de 3 minutos…- era Juvia efectivamente, y Happy no pudo evitar babear de hambre después de imaginarse como caían peces a su boca –… y así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos y mirar la puesta de sol juntos – Juvia junto sus manos imaginándose su momento con Gray. Natsu se sintió algo enojado por alguna razón, pero desviando lo que sentía le dijo al de pelo oscuro- Bueno iras con nosotros?- Gray iba a responder cuando Juvia le tapa la boca y responde en lugar de el- Si iremos !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Una vez que llegaron al bosque donde siempre pescan, Juvia trajo un canasto para los peces y la mejor caña para que Gray se sintiera lo más cómodo posible – Siéntate junto a mi Gray-sama!-Gray ya algo cansado dejo que la chica lo tomara del brazo- Le gusssssstasss- dijo Happy con su típico tono, y Gray ignorando al gato azul tomo la caña para empezar a pescar. Natsu estaba al otro lado de Gray y no podía evitar mirarlos, se sentia algo irritado, pero esa no era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Estaba...celoso ..de Juvia talvez? porque? Sentia algo hacia el chico de hielo?, de todos modos, odiaba pensar mucho las cosas, así que solo trato de saciar su hambre pescando.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Natsu había atrapado unos 8 peces, Happy 5 y Gray tenía 64 ya que Juvia lo ayudaba en todo momento, pero a Gray no le daba mucha importancia.

Luego percibieron que alguien se acercaba, era Erza que venía con un papel en sus manos, probablemente un trabajo- Juvia, Happy, vengan conmigo- tomo a Juvia del brazo y la arrastro por el piso camino al gremio.

-Aye...-Happy no se nego y solo siguio con desgano a la pelirroja. Juvia, confusa protestaba que no la alejaran de Gray, pero fue en vano, al rato desaparecieron del bosque. Natsu y Gray habían quedado solos, y al poco rato Gray comenzó a reírse

-Mira! Apenas has atrapado 8 peces, yo ya tengo 64 y es mi primera vez pescando

-Pero al menos yo lo hago limpiamente -Gray se levanta desafiando a Natsu

-Me estas llamando tramposo!? –Natsu se pone enfrente de él haciendo que choquen sus cabezas

-Si, tienes algún problema con eso, ojos caídos? – los dos comenzaron a gruñir y luego Gray le tira un pez en la cara,riendose de el, pero para su mala suerte se descuido y Natsu le tiro la canasta junto con todos los peces en su cara, haciendo que los peces cayeran, y Natsu no paraba de reir, cuando vio que de pronto Gray iba a empujarlo, pero logro evitarlo haciendo que el de pelo oscuro vaya a caer, pero sin rendirse tomo a Natsu de su bufanda haciendo que los dos se fueran directo al agua, y asi siguieron peleando hasta que ya había anochecido, teniendo que salir del agua. Natsu estaba tiritando de frio, ya no podía usar magia para calentarse ya que la había gastado peleando con Gray

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa - dijo Gray preparándose para irse pero Natsu lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

-Oye.. p-puedo irme a dormir a … tu casa?- dijo Natsu algo sonrojado y mirando a un costado, sorpresa de Gray, que tambien se ruborizo.

-P-porque? No tienes tu propia casa?

-E-es que, Erza se llevo a Happy, y el tenia las llaves de la casa, y no pued- Gray lo interrumpio suspirando.

-Esta bien, pero solo te pido que no destroces nada en mi casa, ok?- Natsu solo asintió y siguió a Gray.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

_Jo jo jo bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, en el segundo pasa la magia ewe_


	2. En casa de Gray

_Segundo capitulo_

_Les recuerdo que aquí hay contenido para mayores XD_

_sobre la casa de gray, como nunca lo mencionan o muestran, improvise ok?_

_ya eso es todo_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000_

Una vez que llegaron a la pequeña casa, Natsu observaba todo a su alrededor, no estaba desordenado como se lo esperaba, pero el frio era peor. Natsu aun con la ropa empapada y con todo ese frio llegaba a sonarle los dientes.

-G-gray n-no t-tienes un-a c-chimenea o a-algo p-para calentar-me..?

-Heh, sabes a quien le hablas? A alguien que usa magia de hielo, a mi no me da frio, y sería estúpido que yo tenga cosas para el frio-Natsu solo se quejo en voz baja.

- Y.. d-donde voy a d-dormir?

- Aquí en el sofá, yo iré a mi cama- Natsu vio el sofá y no quería dormir ahí, que mas encima estaba al lado de una ventana donde entraba aire helado.

-G-gray puedo dormir contigo?- Gray ya acostado en su cama lo miro confuso pero pudo notar que tenia hasta el alma congelada.

-..Esta bien, pero quítate la ropa

-Eh? P-porque!?-Natsu se ruborizo un poco con pensar eso

-Tu ropa esta toda mojada y no quiero que se ensucie mi cama-dijo y se recostó dándole la espalda al peli rosa

-Uh.. está bien-se saco la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers y luego se acostó junto a Gray, pero aun así el frio no se le quitaba ni un poco. De repente, Gray sintió que unos fríos brazos lo abrazaban.

-Q-que crees que haces?-dijo sonrojándose. Natsu no decía nada, solo seguía abrazándolo tratando de que su frio terminara.

-Oye me estas escuchand—mientras decía esto se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero eso hizo que sus rostros quedaran a unos pocos centímetros, haciendo que llegaran a sentir la respiración del otro. Gray notó el rubor en las mejillas del otro, y también se sintió un poco de la misma manera, pero luego sonrió.

-Oye, porque te sonrojas?

-L-lo estoy!?- se toco las mejillas mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evitar al de pelo oscuro.

-Si, te ves tierno –aun con una sonrisa se acerco un poco más para conocer la siguiente reacción del menor, y logro que se sonrojara aun más, luego le tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, y Natsu reaccionando lo separo lo suficiente para no sentirse avergonzado.

-P-Porque haces esto?-dijo el menor con sus ojos cerrados, luego sintió que el pecho de el mayor se juntaba con el suyo en un abrazo cálido y amable

Hare que se te quite ese molesto frio- dijo susurrándole en el oído, provocando que Natsu se estremeciera al sentir su voz y respiración tan cerca de él. Luego lo tomo nuevamente de la barbilla ,y el menor solo cerro sus ojos en respuesta, y pronto sintió como sus labios rozaban haciendo un beso tierno e inocente, entonces el mayor comenzó a acariciar la espalda del otro, sus manos eran tan heladas y suaves, le recorría desde el cuello hasta tocar un poco sus bóxers, haciendo que abriera un poco su boca, y Gray tomo esa oportunidad para morder el labio inferior del otro y luego besarle más apasionadamente, el menor solo se sonrojaba mas por sentir tan íntimamente a Gray, hasta que tuvieron que separarse ya que necesitaban respirar. Para continuación, Gray se puso encima del otro a cuatro patas, y luego recorrió con sus dedos el torso del menor. Natsu sentía que su cuerpo ardía por dentro, pero seguía congelado por fuera, era una extraña sensación. De repente sintió que una de las manos del mayor pasaba por sus pezones, y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente y de vez en cuando un pequeño apretón. El peli rosa no pudo evitar gemir, dejando su boca entreabierta, para luego sentir los fríos pero cálidos dedos del mayor, que buscaban entrar en su boca. Natsu, con sus ojos entrecerrados, no parecía dar resistencia, así que el otro introdujo sus dos dedos explorando la cavidad del menor de forma atrevida provocando que se sonrojara hasta los oídos. Se veía tan único e irrepetible, todo su cuerpo y su rostro provocándolo, Gray se sentía egoísta, no quería que nadie más lo viera así, solo él, solo para él.

-G-gray…- decía con la poca voz que le quedaba, se sentía completamente invadido por el chico de hielo.

-Natsu..-se le acerco a su oído-..No quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras, tampoco hacerte daño..por eso..quieres que siga?

- Heh.. no te preocupes por mi, sigue..-dijo sonriendole.

Gray le dio un pequeño beso luego le sacó el bóxer con tal increíble rapidez que Natsu casi ni lo notó. Bajo a su cuello lamiéndolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas, y con sus dedos húmedos los fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su recto, haciendo que el sonrojado Natsu diera un pequeño salto al sentir sus dedos en esa zona. Mientras seguía besándolo por su pecho izquierdo comenzó a introducir su dedo índice lentamente. Natsu cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir dolor principalmente, aunque los besos que le proporcionaba hacían que no fuera tanto el dolor. Una vez que el dedo estaba completamente dentro comenzó a moverlo buscando su punto débil, Natsu trataba de no quejarse, hasta que dio un gemido al sentir que de repente el dolor se iba y en su lugar sentía un gran placer, Gray había encontrado su punto, luego introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a mover los dos un poco más, y con su mano izquierda lentamente masturbó el miembro del chico de fuego. El peli rosado aferrándose de las sabanas de alrededor, gemía cada vez más seguido, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de un rato, Gray saco los dos dedos con cuidado y luego fue en busca de un dulce beso mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas del peli rosa, abriéndolas lentamente hacia arriba, entonces con una de sus manos saco su miembro y empezó a frotarlo con el recto del peli rosa lentamente, para entonces penetrarlo muy suavemente. Natsu encorvó su cuerpo debido a las nuevas experiencias que sentía, y pronto ya había sido introducido hasta la mitad, estaba ardiente por dentro, provocando que Gray se sonrojara y gimiera un poco, y entonces comenzó a hacer un suave vaivén tomando las bíceps femorales de Natsu y dándole una mordida en su oreja izquierda, y el menor se aferró esta vez a la espalda del mayor jadeando del placer y dejándole unos pequeños rasguños en la espalda del mayor. Luego el de pelo oscuro aceleró un poco su movimiento y fue introduciéndolo cada vez más, haciendo que Natsu llegue a apretar los dedos de sus pies y morderse su labio inferior por todo el placer que Gray le da. Cada vez subía la velocidad produciendo que se escuchara el choque de sus pieles, y los gemidos de Natsu eran más fuertes y agitado. Gray tambien comenzaba a ponerse más rojo dando jadeos. Sus mentes estaban completamente nubladas, ya no aguantaban más.

-N-natsu… y-ya no puedo más…- dijo el mayor agitadamente en su oído izquierdo.

-E-está bien.. s-solo hazlo.. d-dentro..nghhh…ahhh!-

Ambos no pudieron más y llegaron al clímax. Natsu completamente exhausto, sentía como un líquido caliente estaba dentro de él, y Gray, que tenía su pecho manchado con el líquido seminal del chico de fuego, saco su miembro lentamente para luego recostarse a su lado. Luego pasó una de sus manos por su pecho manchado y empezó a lamerse los dedos.

-O-oye, no hagas eso!- le dijo avergonzadamente

-Hmm… estas delicioso Natsu- dijo terminando de limpiarse sus dedos y pecho

El peli rosado completamente avergonzado se dio vuelta para darle la espalda.

-M-me voy a dormir!

-Hehe…

Gray abrazó a Natsu por la espalda y poniendo su rostro al lado de él. Esta vez el menor se sorprendió al sentir que su cuerpo no estaba helado como siempre, si no que estaba cálido. Era tan amable, cariñoso, y tierno, que sentía que iba a llorar de toda la felicidad que Gray le daba. Luego el chico de hielo susurro unas dulces palabras.

-Te amo, Natsu – Podía verse una tierna sonrisa de parte de Gray

-T-tonto!-decía tratando de que no le saliera ninguna lágrima-..T-también te amo…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

-Natsu! Dónde estás!?

A la siguiente mañana, Happy estaba buscando a su amigo peli rosa por todas partes, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la casa de Gray ya que fue el último con quien su amigo se había quedado.

-Natsu, estás aquí?-dijo el gato azul abriendo la entrada de la casa de Gray, y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu, para mala suerte de el, Happy fue y lo despertó.

-NATSU! AQUÍ ESTAS!-decía sollozando y abrazando a su amigo, quien recién estaba despertando y no entendía que pasaba.

-Oy Happy que haces?-dijo frotándose la cabeza y tratando de abrir los ojos.

-Te estuve buscando por todas partes! Erza nos había mandado para un trabajo, y terminamos hace poco, y cuando fui a la casa no estabas, entonces empecé a buscarte y aquí estas!- volvió a sollozar

-Pero si tu tenias las llaves en primer lugar!

-Mmm que pasa?-Gray acababa de despertarse, estaba un poco más escondido de modo que cuando Happy entro no lo vio. Pero luego de ver la escena que había, retrocedió.

-Ustedes dos… que están haciendo juntosss?- dijo llevando sus patitas a sus mejillas con cara de travieso. Y los dos chicos se miraron y recordaron lo que pasó la noche anterior, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

-Se gusssstannn-dijo el gato azul girando alrededor de ellos, pero luego recibió un enorme golpe de Natsu

-C-cállate! S-sólo vine aquí porque no tenía donde dormir por tu culpa!

-No importa, no le diré a nadie sobre su relación… o tal vez si? Jujuju- dicho esto salió volando el gato riéndose

OYE HAPPY, ESPERA! – Natsu y Gray se vistieron a la rápida y fueron en busca del gato

**FIN**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

_waah me costó hacer esta parte, pero gracias a una amiga que me fue inspirando, pude terminar XD_

_bueno espero les haya gustado, no puedo asegurar que suba mas porque escribir no es tanto lo mio o me cuesta mas ^^U_

_de todos modos gracias por leer :)_


End file.
